


总是但愿人长久

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 2020年中秋二苏活动的活动稿。关于政和元年的苏辙回到熙宁九年与苏轼重逢的故事。
Relationships: 苏轼&苏辙
Kudos: 38





	总是但愿人长久

**一**

政和元年初，颍川春旱，叫苏辙好一阵担心。好在夏秋天气都好，一年收成不错，实在可喜可贺，值得长舒一口·气了。这些天已微寒，各色桂花次第而开，沾染空气上潮湿的香，夜里更加浓重起来。到如今中秋之夜，又是一轮好月。

除了旱灾，新愁也都郁郁葱葱生长。元祐更化以来，苏辙对政治的热情消减，仿佛火中锡箔纸，化作黄灰的灰烬。可纵使如此，隐身颍川装作自己是山野的农夫，总有真正的农人的苦难要入苏辙的老眼，实在不忍心看，也禁不住这愁。只是自己也别无办法。

月下苏辙独自走着赏月。颍川别业后这处花园，假山池塘都平静，被竹林环绕着。苏辙就随着竹林间的小路并月光，信步往城外去。

**二**

这一年苏辙已经七十三岁。

平日这样夜深，自己怕是已经睡下了。苏辙常自嘲自己如今睡得越发早，起得越发晚，像是回到了婴儿时代，怕是哪天就再难以醒來。帙长如此，这些年来身体也愈发感到力不从心。去年好不容易遇到了闰八月，是一年第二个中秋的好光景，然而当时自己久婴腹疾，被家人行了禁酒令，只好像小孩子一样默默听许。

老病日加，旧日的回忆也常常缠绕上心头。

中秋本该是家人团聚时节，子侄今夜却都还在外地任职。此刻虽有老妻相随，苏辙也不免再三体会到他们父子三人离乡时母亲程夫人的孤独。苏辙在颍川已居多年。安家东京附近是父亲的夙愿，但自己晚年不免会怀念眉山的光景。漫长的睡眠中，儿时蟆颐山的云霭常常入梦来，伴岷江翻雪涛。苏辙虽然记不清梦中在江山间究竟做了什么，但每次醒来往往惊觉泪水沾湿了枕巾。

大概是，梦里有兄相伴吧。

兄长苏轼去世多年，人世逐渐纷纷。当苏辙回过神来的时候，自己已然是家中最年长的长辈，原本作为小子少弟可以与父兄倾诉的许多愁喜，也纷纷落空去，落到空空的梦里。与史夫人养育子侄，几年前幼子也已沉浮于宦海。儿子苏适同侄子苏过往往唱和，书信往来，一如兄长在日，苏辙与苏轼的通信。几十年来两人共同进退，互为表里，虽然身各在天涯海角，但诗词相随，心未尝有一刻的间隙，夜语时的约定也不曾忘记。可是不等诺言兑现，就只剩下了自己一个人。到如今，竟已过了十年。

**三**

苏辙从思绪里回神来的时候，已到了山雾缭绕处，想来自己是走了许久了。

竹林里的小路断在了一处砖石小屋前。这小屋洁净，没有院子，门被竹叶遮蔽着，却是修葺一新不久的模样。这竟是苏辙久居颍川从未见过的所在。也许是哪位隐士的居所吧。朦胧中，月色还好，如果现在掉头的话，兴许还能赶上史夫人同女眷撤去今夜的点心。苏辙正想着，屋子另一头似有人声传来。他倾身听，有杯盘敲击，隐约夹杂了宴饮间喧笑。

何人会在这样清幽处雅集呢？

苏辙好奇，悄悄拨开竹林推门走近去，怎料一下子雾气自门内扑面而来，混着桂花香气并潮湿的月光将他围绕了起来，苏辙下意识举袖掩面，受了些湿冷的凉，不禁一阵咳嗽。

“是何人来？”雾霭外宴乐的人似乎察觉了，试探着问道。

苏辙只觉得这声音十分熟悉，一时想不起来。待他缓缓走出那阵雾来，惊觉自己竟已经来到了一处城墙上，来路的那小屋原来就是墙头的城楼。城楼所对是一处视野开阔的城台，台下隐约有水声，许是城壕，而河汉就从其下升起来，穿苏辙头顶的漫漫群星而过。回首处，一轮皓月当空，撒下那城楼瓦上一片霜雪白。它明亮得竟不冰冷，甚至有些发烫，烫伤城尽头处山岳，都一并镶上了一圈银光。

“这是……”苏辙恍惚，群山陌生，绝非颍川风物，可是自己现在在什么地方？

“请问老翁是？”只听那似曾相识的年轻声音又询问道。

苏辙转身，才注意到城楼畔有三五个士人摆了小桌，确是在台上赏月色。几个歌女坐在墩儿上弄着琵琶，有正唱着词的，有跳舞的。一旁几个小厮不紧不慢温酒，壶间白汽溶解到秋夜里去，作月光边缘的水色。刚才那中年人正走上前向自己叉手作揖的，一身白地黑缘的道袍，披了黑色的纱鹤氅。苏辙赶忙叉手，微微屈身些回礼。那人知礼，抬头比苏辙略晚些来表敬意。

苏辙背光，就看那微烫的月色随着中年人直起身来点亮那人的脸庞。月光一点点驱散人脸上的阴影，苏辙背后一点点渗出冷汗来——

一对弯眉柔和如柳叶；双眼细长，无言自有笑意；颧骨高，显得面容瘦长，虽年纪稍长而不疲倦，轻盈天然有风骨气味；须微，薄薄地覆开人中去；两片嘴唇也薄薄，口齿间天然含默默温情……

那面目完全显现在月色下，苏辙脑中一阵猛烈的晕眩冲垮了他所有的理智，差点跌倒在那人跟前。那人赶忙上来搀他，柔声安抚道：“老翁是不是上高台来也劳累，快来入席歇息者。”苏辙只是望他，望他，中年人的面容一时模糊一时清晰，是苏辙自己年纪大了受不得这等惊吓，颤抖着声音，终是痴痴地把字句挤出口去：

“莫非……莫非您是兄……眉山苏子瞻？”

身后有人抚掌：“啊呀啊呀，密州刺史苏子瞻果真是名满天下的谪仙，何时去到月上去？”

中年人欢快地瞟了他一眼，笑：“王君，王君，我今夜就回天宫去，不来同你们耍子了。”又转过来再要拜苏辙：“后学不识先生，若不嫌弃，不妨辱先生在这样好的中秋夜同席每喝上几杯？”

密州刺史。

苏辙喉头一酸。

真是难以置信。不知道是什么缘故，自己如何误触了的天机，可是这是回到了兄长仍在密州为官的任上的中秋之夜，眼前所站是活生生的兄长，就在这月下。

苏辙扶住兄长，老人的枯骨拉住更年轻的人温热的手腕，确有真实的温度：“老朽只是一介乡野村夫，今夜独自闲步，不意遇见苏刺史赏月。”

苏轼只道是密州治下的老翁，便欢喜问道：“老先生今年高寿？膝下儿孙可好？父兄还健在？”

苏辙一时暗暗泫然，难做声来，只是如实答道：“今年七十又三了。子侄都好。只是父兄不在了。”

苏轼由衷替“寻常老翁”开心，扶他入上座，贺喜道：“愿老先生到彭寿。”

**四**

歌女再扫弦接着唱新词，是刚才那个王君递上去的。苏辙记得他面熟，是驸马王诜。说实话王的这词绝不高明，不如他画高雅。但在这台上，三面山色，背靠河水，倒也被衬得雅致。

王诜善画，曾专门到密州陪伴兄长游玩的，带来了不少礼物，也因此在后来的乌台诗案中大受牵连，前些年名著鬼簿。苏辙都记得。一旁还有一个一领纱罗圆领的，晚上仍一丝不苟地做官员打扮，苏辙有模糊的印象，疑心是一度行部在密州的转运使李公恕，为人正直而认真，可是他离了密州后似不再有音信了。还有几个布衣儒服打扮的老少，苏辙都不曾见过。大概会是兄长给他写信的时候说的密人朋友，如今也同在侧，大概其中也会有王述、王璋这样的本地朋友吧。苏轼就被他们簇拥着坐在最中间，轻轻捋不长的须，微笑点头，同他们任意谈天，不时抚掌大笑。

这都是苏辙不曾见的情形。兄长知密州前后，自己已多年与他没有面见，只能在书信间发愿。如果是密州，那末这高台是超然台吧。此台熙宁八年在兄长治理下修葺一新，四周都能见绝妙的风景，苏轼在信中反复向自己夸赞了。其时自己恰巧过济南府，便回信给兄长，命名这城墙西北的高台作“超然台”。兄长颇中意这名字，觉得合了自己被放密州的心境，立刻书丹了倩人去刻石。自己写了台记还不够，那年还写信给众多友人，要他们一起为超然台为赋的。自己当时没有机会来到密州与兄长携手登台，但睹文章时，总觉得自己以这“超然”之名，能够在密州给予兄长些许陪伴与宽慰。

没想到有朝一日，自己以这种方式来到了这超然的境地，身边次于上座的就是兄长，还年轻的兄长。可不知怎的，苏辙隐隐觉得不该告诉还是密州刺史的苏轼自己究竟是谁。他们究竟不是同一个时空上的人，尽管自己是这样思念他，思念他，或许是自己夜夜落泪的时日也无多，上天开恩予他一次机会同兄见今夜一面，那便更不该道破了天机。

他与兄都一度仔细研究黄老。苏轼后来在黄州作《东坡易传》，自己则注《老子》。两人在南贬时曾相遇藤州，有十余日得以在路途中相随。苏辙印象深刻，一夜提及著述，兄长说只有苏辙的这部《老子新解》犹未尽意。于是自己在海康谪居之余反复思索，改了又改，把书稿寄送给苏轼。但之后两人再没有机会相见，下一次就是为兄长作墓志铭时了。每每想到这里，都觉得缺了兄长最后的评价，一句也好，就算是一句也好。到这里，苏辙都忍不住要落泪。但今夜没有。今夜苏轼还只是一介密州刺史，尚不会知道这些日后的悲喜。此时，他同王诜几个正轮番行酒令，尚是超然自适，乐趣无边的模样。就愿至少今夜兄长是快乐，是超然。只是在密州也好，只是在熙宁，一切都也还好……

苏辙暗中观察的时机，倒是苏轼看这后来的老人迟迟不曾加入谈话的，同李公恕他们交换眼神后，便来拉苏辙的手，说：“老先生，一起来飞花罢。”

李公恕提点到：“刚刚是到“夜”作第四字，轮到刺史了。”

苏轼道：“人生如朝露，白发日夜催。弃置当何言，万劫终飞灰……”

王诜假作嗔色，一拍苏轼的背，“啪”一下闷响：“苏子瞻真是喝醉！这样乐景，岂不是过悲了！罚酒，罚酒！”

苏轼也拍回去了一把，笑道：“我喝便是。”举杯起来一饮而尽，罢了向苏辙祝酒道：“那下个便请老先生作第一字。”

苏辙也举杯，稍稍思索了道：“久仰苏刺史的才名，愿用使君的诗文作答，不知使君意下如何？”

苏轼笑着颔首。

苏辙不由地避开那目光去，只是对月道：

“亦知人生要有别，但恐岁月去飘忽。

“寒灯相对记畴昔，夜雨何时听萧瑟。”

诵罢，将酒一饮而尽。

王诜挤眉弄眼，意思显然是“你们一个个怎的不约而同都来拆台”，其余座客都陷入了沉默。

苏辙多少有些后悔，只可恨自己今夜悲喜交加，一时能想到的“夜”作首字的诗文只剩下了这句。自己年少时出使北国，兄长所送即是此句。十余年死别后，再见面，不由叫他记挂。

苏轼垂眼饮了几杯，抬头道：“这超然台，是我弟子由命名。多年未曾见面了……好在书信总来往，像是在一处似的。”

“是啊……”苏辙说。

苏轼又笑了。“老先生，他们”苏轼向李公恕、王诜他们努努头，说，“总说我是天上文曲星下来的，总要回去。老先生，我像神仙吗？”

“……”

“神仙会被困在密州吗？”苏轼望着老翁。

“使君觉得呢？”苏辙对上了苏轼的双眼，那双眼睛还很年轻，闪烁着苏辙从很小的时候就很熟悉的一些东西，它们很干净，很诚恳，海鸥不会惧怕。

苏轼想了想，说：“我不知道，我也许是吧。但我也不想飞到天上去。”他顿了顿又说：“可是偶尔还是会觉得，既然命是文曲星的命，怎么又会到密州……”

“使君，”苏辙说，“之后还会有很多事发生的。使君要相信，无论怎样的境遇里，总都会过来，总都会。”

苏轼眼睛眨巴眨巴。苏辙一直以来能读懂这神情。苏轼是不擅于喝酒的，今夜也确实有些喝醉了。

于是苏辙接着说：“我……老夫也别无预知未来的能力。只知道使君之后，或许会碰到下雨的寒食节，或许会遇到异乡的山坡上开了故乡的海棠花，或许会去到意想不到的地方，或许会在意想不到的地方安顿下来，或许会与友人反目，或许又会与意见相左的人和解……

“老夫愚钝，无法用肉眼凡胎知道使君是否是神明，但老夫也许能猜到，无论使君去往哪里，都有人敬仰使君，爱戴使君。有一天与使君共一轮明月，将会是极其幸福的事情。老夫这样相信着。”

苏轼摇摇晃晃地站起身，抚掌大笑：“谢先生教诲！”

“只是啊……”苏轼大声说，“只是这话，真像是会从子由嘴里说出来的！”

苏辙一阵恍惚。

此时月已转到正对着超然台的所在，那月光刚好水一样涌下，把苏轼照亮了。那白地鹤氅在月下皎洁如雪，一时除了苏辙，众人都面露惊色，真担心他要变回神仙飞走了去。刚好歌女唱完了王诜新填的《蝶恋花》，正要换曲。苏轼随即嘱咐：

“换做《水调歌头》罢，我想填词。”

他又补充了句：“送给子由。”

于是一阵挥毫，几处删改，草稿草就，歌女看了曲子调了弦，就月色而歌：

明月几时有？把酒问青天。不知天上宫阙，今夕是何年。我欲乘风归去，又恐琼楼玉宇，高处不胜寒。起舞弄清影，何似在人间。

转朱阁，低绮户，照无眠。不应有恨，何事长向别时圆？人有悲欢离合，月有阴晴圆缺，此事古难全。但愿人长久，千里共婵娟。

曲罢，苏轼笑道：“我不飞走。天上哪比得这人间……愿大家都要长久！”

李和二王还没接上梗，王诜赶紧煞有介事地站起来，给苏轼拍打衣服道：“骇！”

苏辙又是忍不住了些。他其实一直以来都没想到，为什么自己常年修行的是不被外物所拘泥的无心之道，但总是有这么一处软肋。原来这就是熙宁九年的中秋，自己没能参与到的中秋。他永远忘不了这一年，他与兄长第七年天涯两隔，只有这一轮月是一样的。只是收到兄长的来信时，是“但愿人长久”。从这以后，他所愿也不过人长久，终有兑现夜语之约的时候罢。只是此刻在座的，除了他都非长久之辈。只有这首词注定长久，注定超越自己的生命，流向往后的时代。这是苏辙能看到的，也是他坚信着的。

但对苏辙个人的生命，这样的永恒还是令人痛苦。到苏辙所在的政和元年，苏轼已经离开十多年了，可是年初，侄子送来苏轼的遗墨时，苏辙还是会在书房里翻看着就潸然出涕。实在还是不能自已。

想来，那时他在《与表侄观子瞻遗墨题后》里写道：“予今年七十三矣，不知异日尚获相从见此否耳。”也许今日自己得以再见兄长一面，就是一句的缘故……

**五**

也是思索之间，四面又渐起雾霭。苏辙知道，是自己要离开了。即使多么思念，这一夜一面的慰藉，也足以支撑苏辙独自走过剩下老迈的生命。

他起身辞别道：“时候不早了，老夫也要回去了。”

苏轼摇摇晃晃地扶苏辙向城楼，就在苏辙将要跨过门槛的时候，苏轼轻轻牵住了他衣袖。苏辙疑惑地看他：“使君还有什么未尽的话？”

苏轼想了想，眨巴眨巴了一双柳样的眼睛，乘着醉意说：

“虽然不知道为什么我会这么想……

“子由，你是子由吧。”

苏辙瞪圆了眼睛，又开始冒冷汗，又开始想要哭泣，太软肋了，太聪明了太了解了自己些，即使是自己已老迈作每天起床自己都不会认出镜子里衰老的自己的模样，竟然——

苏轼用沾了酒气的手拍了拍苏辙的背：

“我知道我酒醒了会忘记不少事情，但是你能替我记着。

“子由，没有父兄在了很辛苦吧。是阿哥的不是……但是看到你好，阿哥就放心了。”

**六**

苏辙醒来的时候，发觉自己在竹林小路的尽头，只是这尽头并没有什么房子。

是一场梦吗？山雾已经消散殆尽了，但是月亮还很高，月色极好。于是苏辙就缓缓下山回家去。

到厅前，小松树下，史夫人才刚带了女眷在撤点心，就招呼苏辙来吃一些。苏辙赶忙走到跟前，却被史夫人当着脑门轻轻弹了一下：“叫相公保重身体别吃酒，怎的又沾了一身酒气回来的。这是吃了多少的酒啊。”

苏辙挠了挠头赔了不是，还是笑了：“啊，是熙宁九年的酒。下次不会了。”

（end.）

**参考文献：**

苏轼《东坡乐府》

苏辙《栾城集》

孔凡礼《苏轼年谱》

孔凡礼《三苏年谱》

朱刚《苏轼十讲》

朱刚《苏轼苏辙研究》

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：我的结尾和你的开始
> 
> 一 政和元年
> 
> 政和元年（1111年），对苏辙来说不是平静的一年。  
> 尽管这一年的中秋，他像苏轼去世后成为苏辙常态的那样，并没有留下更多的记录。七夕与重阳两个节令，中间有着漫长的真空期。然而，这一年的年初和年末，却都是侄辈们带来苏轼遗稿的事件。  
> 正月，苏辙从表侄都水程君处看到了程之邵（二苏的表弟）收藏的苏轼遗墨，并写下了《与表侄观子瞻遗墨题后》。我在故事中所系苏辙能出现在这场梦中重逢的原因，就是其中的末句：  
> 今十余年，遗墨如新。览之潸然出涕。予今年七十三矣，不知异日尚获相从见此否耳。  
> 这年冬天，苏迈又送来了编定的苏辙手泽，其中有元符年间（1098-1100）苏轼为弟弟《老子新解》所作的跋。于是苏辙作《再题老子道德经后》。其中提及，两人在最后一次南贬途中相逢藤州同行的时候，苏轼认为弟弟的《老子新解》还可以再加修改。于是苏辙在海康仔细改定了其书，并寄给了哥哥苏轼。然而之后，两人再没有见面的机会。苏辙在文章最后写道：  
> 今日以益老，自以为足矣，欲复质之子瞻而不可得，言及于此，涕泗而已。  
> 元祐更化之后，苏辙逐渐在精神上定居颍川，但所目睹的社会基层百姓的苦难（以政和元年为例，其年颍川春旱，苏辙多有诗文顾虑），仍然让他在诗文中反复忧思。在政和元年二月二十日，苏辙在七十三岁生日时写下：  
> 旧人化去浑无几，新障重生拨不开。  
> 也许可见晚年苏辙的两重沉重：时局总让人无法放心，而兄长与朋友则都渐渐不在人世，作为长辈，自己也只能独自肩负起内心的挣扎。  
> 同年十月，苏辙曾与苏过唱和，有诗“何年结束寻归路，还看蟆颐下饮江”。蟆颐山和其下的岷江，都是苏辙记忆中眉山故乡的重要意象。尽管苏辙也非常喜欢颍川的田园风物，在颍川的山水间留下了众多种地、养花、栽树、学画的诗文，但还是不免在晚年流露出乡土之思。  
> 但是时间并没有留给苏辙再次踏上故土的机会。第二年（1112年）十月，苏辙病逝于异乡颍川。
> 
> 苏辙晚年身体并不好。  
> 在《总是但愿人长久》中我有写到，大观四年（1110年）闰中秋苏辙苦于胃病，被家人禁酒。其实胃病在苏辙晚年一直困扰着他。大观三年（1109年）重阳节，苏辙在庭院中栽种的菊花第一次开花，但面对这样的美景，老病的苏辙已难以饮酒助兴：  
> 年年九日忧无菊，今岁床空未有糟。世事何尝似人意……（《栾城三集》卷三《闰八月二十五日菊有黄花园中粲然夺目九日不忧无菊而忧无酒戏作》）  
> 并且，衰老让生活自律的苏辙陷入了“起晏睡常早……倒床作龟息，逡巡辄复觉”（《栾城三集》卷三《早睡》）的境地。  
> 在六十岁谪居龙川时，苏轼还与友人调笑“老年不似少年忙”。到从心所欲之年的苏辙，则“正苦腹疾，秋思索然，老病日加，亦理势然矣”。此刻的苏辙真实地衰老了，也常常把自己这种虚弱的状况比作小孩的身体（这是我多用小孩比喻的原因）。  
> 在颍川进行园艺的时候，苏辙在颍川宅地的厅前栽种了一棵小柏树，视之若儿孙。它在我的初稿中是出现过的，因为特别可爱，也在此录苏辙给它写的诗：  
> 稚柏如婴儿，冉冉三尺长。移根出涧石，植干对华堂。重露恣膏沐，清风时抑扬。我老不耐寒，怜汝堪风霜。朝夕望尔长，尺寸常度量。知非老人伴，可入诸孙行。想见十年后，檐前蔚苍苍。人来顾汝笑，诵我此诗章。（《栾城三集》卷三《厅前柏》）  
> 在这里，苏辙已经预感到了自己无法看见小柏树成长为高木，怜爱之余，也让人读来颇觉难过了。  
> 我所用的晚年苏辙心境的材料大多来自《栾城三集》的卷三，实在是让人难以卒读的一卷，特别是最近也被类似的情绪所苦，月下读来，格外唏嘘。其中《赠德仲》中的“我昔见子京邑时，须发如漆无一丝。今年相见颍昌市，霜雪满面知为谁。故人分散隔生死，孑然惟以影自随”，可谓是在颍川园林中醉心园艺的苏辙的一种自白。栽种植物只是一种消解寂寞的方式，面对衰老、零落、愈发孤独的人注定的命运与终结，即使是修行得超然之心的苏子由，终是逃不过这种力不从心。  
> 苏轼去世后的整整十年里，苏辙都像是在享受田园风物的悠闲模样，可是在政和元年这最后完整的一年里，苏辙字句间所住往往是岁月不永，怀念、回忆、遗憾种种，纷纷杂杂在他的别集中罗布开来。
> 
> 二 熙宁九年
> 
> 熙宁九年中秋，苏轼在密州超然台上为苏辙写下了《水调歌头·明月几时有》。  
> 超然台完工于熙宁八年。苏轼为此台有记，盛赞了此台四周所望的风景之美，并且在最后说明，“超然”一名为弟弟苏辙所命，苏轼认为这个名字很好地概括了自己在密州“游于物外”的心态，所以非常喜欢。之后他向友人们发出邀请为超然台作赋，留下了一系列的唱和。苏轼自己也在超然台上留下了诸如“且将新火试新茶。诗酒趁年华”的众多名句。虽然苏轼与苏辙已多年未相见，但是苏辙所寄来的“超然”之名，成为了苏轼密州时代重要的印记。可以说，苏辙以一种方式陪伴苏轼度过了大概算是第一次贬谪的密州时光吧。  
> 不过，苏轼自己在《超然台记》中所说的：  
> 余自钱塘移守胶西，释舟楫之安，而服车马之劳；去雕墙之美，而蔽采椽之居；背湖山之观，而适桑麻之野。始至之日，岁比不登，盗贼满野，狱讼充斥；而斋厨索然，日食杞菊。人固疑余之不乐也。处之期年，而貌加丰，发之白者，日以反黑。  
> 自己在密州“逐渐变胖，白发转黑发”的快乐生活，似乎并非是真实，而类似一种强打精神的托词。从苏轼留下的密州时代的诗歌来看，之前仕途几乎顺风顺水的苏轼，面对可以算是人生第一次蹉跎的贬谪，是非常难过的。比如（我安排苏轼飞花时所吟诵的）他在熙宁九年春天和友人登临常山宴饮时所作“人生如朝露。白发日夜催、弃置当何言，万劫终成灰”（《苏轼诗集》卷十四）。此时的苏轼苦于时政，一方面在天灾频发之际对王安石变法心存忧虑，一方面友人则劝他“毋及世事”（《和赵郎中捕蝗见寄次韵》）。后者这种缄默避讳的言论压力，对好辩好发声的苏轼完全是一种桎梏。如果依凭会被史学家指斥的“后见之明”，或许此时苏轼的苦闷已经为之后乌台诗案的不幸埋下了伏笔吧。  
> 唉，密州时代的苏轼还是清俊，尽管已经自称“老夫”了，还是很脆，很嫩，根本不会想到这只是“常向东南别”的一个小小的开始吧。  
> 不过，苏轼也是生性广交朋友的人，在密州结识了不少密人朋友。我在文中提及的二王父子便是一段。苏轼曾向朝廷上表，为他们争取应当拥有的荫官位置。密人喜爱牡丹花，也曾赠与苏轼，让苏轼非常快乐：  
> 何当镊霜鬓，强.插满头回。  
> 不仅有在当地新结识的朋友，故友也常常书信往来。熙宁八年前后，友人王诜也来到密州看望苏轼，带来了很多果品礼物。而这一次看望，也让王诜在乌台诗案时吃尽了苦头，以驸马身份的缘故才稍稍得活。
> 
> 熙宁九年苏轼作《水调歌头·明月几时有》，第二年（熙宁十年）苏辙苏轼两人重逢，苏辙作《水调歌头》以答，即是《水调歌头·徐州中秋》：  
> 离别一何久，七度过中秋。去年东武今夕，明月不胜愁。岂意彭城山下，同泛清河古汴，船上载凉州。鼓吹助清赏，鸿雁起汀洲。  
> 坐中客，翠羽帔，紫绮裘。素娥无赖，西去曾不为人留。今夜清尊对客，明夜孤帆水驿，依旧照离忧。但恐同王粲，相对永登楼。  
> 其中所说的“去年东武今夕，明月不胜愁”，足见熙宁九年中秋苏辙独自一人的孤独心情。这也是我安排了苏辙在回忆到这一年时流露出悲伤的原因（当然我写的不好，看苏辙自己写就足够了）。  
> 苏轼的答词《水调歌头·安石在东海》如下：  
> 余去岁在东武，作《水调歌头》以寄子由。今年子由相从彭门居百余日，过中秋而去，作此曲以别。余以其语过悲，乃为和之，其意以不早退为戒，以退而相从之乐为慰云耳。  
> 安石在东海，从事鬓惊秋。中年亲友难别，丝竹缓离愁。一旦功成名遂，准拟东还海道，扶病入西州。雅志困轩冕，遗恨寄沧洲。  
> 岁云暮，须早计，要褐裘。故乡归去千里，佳处辄迟留。我醉歌时君和，醉倒须君扶我，惟酒可忘忧。一任刘玄德，相对卧高楼。  
> “我醉歌时君和，醉倒须君扶我”，一同熙宁九年的“但愿人长久，千里共婵娟”，都是哥哥对弟弟的抚慰，十分感人了。
> 
> 最后需要补充的是我文章中处理得不太好的“谪仙”线索。  
> 据学者朱刚先生研究，在苏轼盛年，他身边的人，包括他自己，都认为自己是文曲星下凡间。这构成了《水调歌头·明月几时有》的一个重要背景。从谪仙的角度来理解，所谓“不知天上宫阙，今夕是何年”“我欲乘风归去”等等，还有苏轼的其他诸如“长恨此身非我有”等等的句子，都很容易被理解了。  
> 这样看来，尽管不管是他人还是苏轼自己，都觉得自己是仙人，可以回到天上去，但是在《明月几时有》中，苏轼却说“高处不胜寒，起舞弄清影，何似在人间”。天上的月宫清冷而孤独，不比人间热闹，有亲友共同观赏一轮明月，尽管相距万里。所以只要“人长久”，就能“千里共婵娟”。是自视仙人的苏轼非常美好浪漫的祝愿了。
> 
> 值得一提，苏轼确实是喝醉再酒醒就会忘记很多事情的人（所以有很多想向苏轼索字的人会在苏轼醉后让他题字），所以安排了他直接说明自己的预感。想来他醒来之后也都会忘记。
> 
> 熙宁九年十月，王安石长子王雱病故，疲倦悲痛的王安石第三次罢相。苏轼在密州的生活也即将结束，最终于熙宁十年离开了密州。  
> 我本来希望能把开封的政局变动加入到文章里去，可惜时间比较赶，最终没能提交一篇结构精巧的文章，更类似于设置了一种情境，做一种咀嚼史料之后反刍了自己一些读书感受的长篇作文。能获得大家的喜爱，多少有些惭愧。
> 
> 三 写在最后
> 
> 总之，政和元年是苏辙生命中最后完整的一年，而熙宁九年苏轼所处的密州时代，是一段波澜壮阔，也最终让苏轼实现“完全的苏轼”的开始。我想写的，就是一种结尾和开始的相逢了。
> 
> 二苏实在是可爱的。义务教育阶段知道我所生活的世界竟然存在过这样的人，我多少有一种同他们看一轮月亮的荣幸感。  
> 北宋多有可爱的人，几个我喜爱的人，对我来说都没有很强烈的性别感，可爱，可爱。  
> 其实我不擅长写虚构文本，也不是很擅长画画，早年有一点治宋史的趣味，大学以来也再无接续，因而就显得很生疏了。本地的学校在本科阶段，不比我远方的朋友，对史料阅读没有太多的训练，这些天把自己腌在孔凡礼先生的《三苏年谱》以及二苏的《东坡诗集》《东坡乐府》《栾城集》里头，就很有我所在的学科吸引我的其中一种纯粹的快乐。
> 
> 想出文章大纲，刚好是轮到我去给寝室取奶茶的时候，被自己虐得在学校的路上一路狂奔，一边携带着满腹狂喜——如果叫晚年的苏辙机缘巧合来到熙宁九年的中秋，他该如何隐忍着哭泣，又如何面对注定的分离……  
> 那天早上我刚好看了一部叫做《珍妮的肖像》的电影，是关于穿越时空的爱恋，画家男主角与青年珍妮在不断偶遇中相恋，在又一次分离中才得知她其实早在多年前的一次海难中死去，而自己遇到的不过是之前几个时间点上的她。最后男主角出海时，意外遇到了海难节点上的珍妮，试图用尽全力救她，拥抱她说要同她再也不分离。可惜一对眷侣终于不敌注定的命运，珍妮依旧殒命海上，而画家则被救起来，画就珍妮的肖像令其超越时间而不朽。  
> 电影中海上的相遇让我非常感动，其实就是这篇文章灵感的来源了。不过从最后写作的情形来看，并没有完成我最初狂奔时的期待吧。  
> 写作的过程是在学校某教学楼天台上完成的。一周的清朗，月色都非常动人。我想既然是写月光，还是看着月亮好，于是在天台上看了一周月下云卷云舒。然而开头部分，花掉了大部分时间，最后的5000多字都是在最后一夜通宵完成的。所以开头还算是可取，然后文章的大部分看起来就很仓促了。其实最后几天看着月亮一点一点圆起来，就越来越有紧迫感，好在最后还是一夜5000字了（？）  
> 是很宝贵的中秋记忆了。如果没有这次活动，今年大概也不会写长篇故事吧，也不会看这么多月亮。也感谢大家看到最后。


End file.
